


In the Silence

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [11]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Post canon, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: “You can’t have him. He’s mine” is a note that no one wants to get.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, background Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Emilie Agreste
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	In the Silence

**Author's Note:**

> SPOOKY! I made another spooky story, and I am proud of it. I know TECHNICALLY it isn't Halloween anymore, but I am a rebel and also stubborn. I have until the end of the day to get the role on the [GabeNath discord server](https://discord.gg/KGG8fGU), and I am a selfish little writer who wants it.
> 
> Plus, I needed to write this prompt. I started the trend in the server of calling Emilie this
> 
> Prompt: the blonde thing in the basement

Nathalie takes hesitant steps towards the conservatory. The sound of the piano piece that Gabriel had played for her on their first date wafts through the air, crescendoing with each step she takes. It had only been a few short months since that day, but Gabriel was already talking to her about marriage. After all, they had known each other for over sixteen years. They were friends. It made sense, to him, that they shouldn’t wait.

Which is why when she got the note saying, “ _You can’t have him. He’s mine,_ ” had sent a chill down her spine. The only person who would have written that was Emilie, and they had buried her a year ago.

"Maybe this is just a way to propose. A very, _very_ creepy way to propose." That's what she kept telling herself with each step she took.

The air around her is cold and the halls are dark as she makes her way. Of all the days for the lights to go out, it had to be today. One of the darkest nights she had seen in a long time. She holds up her candlestick as she creeps down the hall. The floorboards creaking under her weight only adding to the eeriness of the situation.

“Gabriel?” She pushes the door open before stepping through. All sound stops. The piano is encased in a ray of light, putting it on display, but it is still. It makes no sound.

The room goes freezing, her breath dancing from her lips as she looks around the room. Her raspy breathing lost in the suffocating silence. When she finally turns back to the piano, a pair of green eyes and a menacing grin flash before her.

“Hello, Nathalie.” Nathalie barely gets out a scream before her candle is extinguished, plunging her into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> *evilly grins*
> 
> Until next time!  
> KMA


End file.
